dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG: Episode 18 - Kuriza VS Goku
Last time on NG,Kuriza battled Kaizen and both were evenly matched. Kuriza collides with Kaizen making an explosion. Kaizen's vision was blurry and he saw Goku. Kuriza vision was blurry making him see Frieza.Even Sha and the others saw Goku. Kuriza then pictured his father's death.Kuriza's hatred for Goku and his desire to fufill his father's legacy drove him to transform once more. He beat Kaizen to a pulp nearly and he tried to end him with a Death Beam but Goku was actually there to deflect it. Is this true or an illusion? FInd out today on DragonBall NG. Episode 18 - Kuriza VS Goku Showdown of the Ages Kaizen:"But.Goku,how?" Goku:"Well two things. First Vegeta told me he had gathered the Dragon Balls on Earth. I was wished back and I used Instant Transmission to get here." Kuriza:"Grr....your Goku...I share deep hatred for you." *He first grinds his teeth and then smirks showin g he has no fear.* Goku:"Yeah,you look much like your father." *Goku was Super Saiyan.* Vegeta:"Kakarot,the earrings." Goku:"Right. Hey,Austin and Forest! Take these and put them on your opposite ears." Austin:"So..it's gonna be my right." *He clipped his earring onto his right ear.* Forest:"What will this accomplish?" He clipped his onto his left ear. Austin:"What now? Gaaah!"? *He was going to Forest.* Forest:"What? Hey Austin,get away from me! W-Woah! *He had went to Austin as they both became one.* ???:"Woah..We are now one! So our name is...Faustion." Ralick:"Not that epic of a name." He smirked. Faustion:--_-- "Shut up Ralick. We're stronger than you now.We are one." Kuriza tried to catch Goku off guard but Goku felt him coming dodging him. Kuriza tried to punch Goku but misses them all then Goku gives him a double axe-handle right in the head sending Kuriza send flying to the ground. Goku:"Come at me stronger." He put two fingers out and did the bring it on hand gesture. Goku faced off against Kuriza as he boosted his power up 100 times more Kuriza tried to rush at Goku but was punched in the stomach by Faustion. Faustion:"Think twice before you destroy." Kuriza smirked as he didn't feel it. Faustion:"Huh?" Kuriza punched Faustion out of the way as he powered up. Sha went out to help so he tries to punch Kuriza. Ralick:"Oh man..massive power.." Ryden:"We gotta help them." He rushed to the scene. Blitz:"Wait up!" Blitz and Cargo followed. Kuma took out his blade going at Kuriza. Kuriza uses Continuous Death Cannon against Ralick, Blitz, and Ryden then finishes Cargo and Kuma off with an Explosive Wave. Goku:"He took all of them out at once...that's amazing." He was worried. Kaizen:"No way..I have to stop this!" He got up. Kaizen started to form a Kamehameha wave the long way. Kaizen:"Kaaaaaa...meeeeee.....haaaaaaaa...meeeeeee......" He watched Kuriza as Kuriza was focused on the other fighters. Kaizen:"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired. Kuriza turned his back and was hit with the wave. Kuriza:"Huh..? Wwwwaaaaaah!" *Getting blasted.* Goku:"Huh? K-Kaizen?" Sha:"Y-You did it...." Blitz:"It's over!" He smiled. Cargo:"It appears to be."He smiled as well. Kuma and Goku smiled. Faustion:"N-no....it's not over..." He uncovered himself from broken pieces of a Namekian home. Kaizen:"H-Huh?" Faustion:"I can still sense his power level...and it's still massive." Kaizen:"W-What?! That would only mean..." Blitz:"You didn't hit him..." *Evil laughing* The all looked up as it seem that that's where it was coming from. Kuriza:"That blast was pretty intense. I almost thought I was a goner." Goku:"Grr...GRAAAAAH!" He powered up into... SUPER SAIYAN 4! Goku:"I'd thought I'd take it to the next level." Conclusion It looks like Goku has taken extreme measures by going into the state of Super Saiyan 4. Does Goku have the strength to defeat Kuriza or is Kuriza still superior? Find out the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes